


Crucio

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Death Eaters, Gen, Torture, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Newest Death Eater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crucio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Don't let it go to your head" and fanfic100 prompt "Who?"

"Don't let it go to your head, little boy," Bellatrix sneered. "Just because my Master allowed you into his fold doesn't mean you're better than any of us."

The newest Death Eater ran one finger down his arm, tracing the snake on his Mark. "Actually, my dear Bellatrix," he began coyly, "I am better than you. Or, at least, I am more important to our Master than you."

"What?" she shrieked.

"You see, I am in a position of great value to our Lord, and for that he has promised me anything I want." Piercing dark eyes met Bellatrix's own crazed ones and a smirk played across his face. "And what I want - what I have wanted for seventeen years - is you."

Bellatrix's gasp of outrage was cut off by one word, issued sharply from the younger Death Eater. "Crucio."

He watched for a while, a fierce grin on his face, as Bellatrix writhed in pain, her screams echoing off the chamber walls. Finally, when she had no voice left, Neville turned and left the room in search of Rodolphus and Rabastan.


End file.
